A differential output buffer may be used to suppress crosstalk and SSO (Simultaneous Switching Output) noise upon the transmission of a differential signal. At this time, if switching between a transmission state and a standby state is performed, common current changes suddenly. Therefore, noise is generated in power supply voltage due to the influence of a parasitic inductance of, for example, a package, and an increase in clock jitter is caused at a receiver side.